Shattered Into Pieces
by mynameiskc
Summary: What if Azula was diagnosed with some sort of sickness before the comet arrives? Would she remain strong? Would she be able to handle it? Could she conquer all her problems? Could she still face her brother with this kind of sickness attacking her not only physically but also emotionally?
1. Chapter 1

I was watching the avatar and his group escape from here in my airship. Those fools, they had wasted spending their time fooling around with me. Their small invasion plan was a failure. I was smiling evilly at our success. Oh well, it's been a very tiring day. I must get back to the palace right away to tell father about the good news.

"Let's go back to the palace." I commanded the guards as walked towards their direction. "Yes, princess" they followed and drove the airship away heading to the palace. Sooner, the airship has landed on the rooftop. The servants were there and were aligned on both sides of the red carpet. They bow as I pass by. I walked with my chin held high and with confidence.

I finally entered my room. I jumped on my mattress and lied down. I can hardly breathe, maybe I was just so tired. But sooner it has gotten worse, so I drank a glass of water to stop it. It felt really unusual, as if I had a sickness or something. Soon I was about to vomit, so I ran over to my bathroom.

My hair was laid down so I grabbed it up with my hand just so It won't get soaked with my own vomit. So there I vomited and I… I couldn't believe what I saw, I couldn't believe what I had just vomited. I vomited some blood… I've checked it already, my gums weren't bleeding or whatsoever…. What's wrong with me… ? I think I should go check the doctor right away.

I didn't continued to tell father about the good news myself, thinking that maybe others would just do it instead of me. And besides, I need to rest now. As I lay down on my mattress, I couldn't stop thinking on what just happened a while ago… But I've still managed to sleep anyway…

The next day, I was about to visit the doctor when the bone inside my right leg ached extremely. I was planning not to but I just called the doctor to come instead.

So there he came and I asked him about my current situation. That I was vomiting blood, I could hardly breathe, and that my right leg bone ached. I asked him how those happened to me, if I had a sickness or something. He took me a blood test. I do not know what the connection of giving me a blood test is but I just let him do his job anyway.

He was checking some data or something. Sooner he was about to tell me the news, but he was like frowning at me. As if he was not ready to tell me the news. I don't know but, I'm pretty confident that it was only a mild sickness. "Princess…" he said to me in fright. "What?! Tell me about it!" I shouted at him. "You are suffering from a stage 2 acute leukemia which is a… a blood cancer… The bone pain, the blood vomiting, and your breathing are symptoms of this illness. But bruises too might show up. Weight loss or even loss of appetite might even occur… " he finally said to me with his head held down in sadness.

My eyes were widened and my heart almost got broken from what I have heard. Tears were about to fall from my eyes but I tried not to. "No! You are lying! That's not the truth! You're fired!" I yelled at him and he soon left.

I couldn't believe what happened, I was shocked to death. "Aaaarrrrghhh" I shouted as I threw the glass on the floor with tears continuously falling down from eyes. I leaned on the wall and slid down slowly on to the floor. I hugged my knees and I was sobbing. "Why did this happen…? Why now…?" I questioned myself as I wiped my tears away. I felt something again, I was about to vomit… So I did. When I looked onto the mirror, I saw a bruise starts to show up on my left cheek. I started to cry again. In anger, I threw a brush on the mirror and broke it in to pieces.

Should father know about this? Why did it come all of a sudden and why now?

*guys this is just a project for me… Cuz I wanna improve my grammar skills… Please don't get irritated with my grammars and stuff because I'm not that fluent in English (I'm Asian) Plus, I love Azula and I really love making her stories. So yeah, thanks for reading and hope you like it… there will be more chapters coming soon XD*


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening now, I went downstairs for dinner. When I entered the dining room, father was there waiting for me. Mai and Ty Lee were there too, their visit was unexpected for me. So there I sat down and they were looking at me strangely as if there was something different.

"Why are you so pale Azula?" Ty Lee asked me. "And um, what about that bruise on your cheek?" Mai commented. Dad was just giving me a stare, he didn't speak. But I know that they all wanted to know about it… So I lied, I'm still not ready to speak out the truth…

"Um, I'm pale because it was really a tiring day yesterday… right? I fought the avatar and his friends…" I explained and continued eating my dinner. "And what about that bruise?" Dad asked me. I couldn't think of a decent answer, so I just ended up saying: "Um, the water tribe warrior punched me hard in the face…"

Well I sighed in relief as dad and everybody believed my statements, glad he didn't have any doubts on what was I telling him. Dad told us that we should visit the Boiling Rock sooner to check how it goes. Boiling Rock is the most secured prison in the world, so we all agreed that we will be checking the progress of the prison…

After dinner, Mai and Ty Lee went back to their own houses while I myself went back to my room upstairs to rest. I tried to entertain myself, I was bored. I sang with my guitar… I sang a familiar lullaby which is circling on inside my head…

_Hold on tight… You'll be fine… As long as I'm here, you'll be alright… Lonely nights… Don't get to worried darling, because no matter how far you are you'll always be here by my side… And when the rain falls, your problems will go… I will embrace your pain… I will take away your shame… Just close your eyes tonight and tomorrow the sun will shine so bright… on you…._

I soon get to remember that lullaby… It was mother who sang it to me when I was a kid… I cried silently, remembering those days.

I soon started questioning myself on such questions. Why was I ever jealous of my brother? Why did I ever hate mom for putting so much attention to him? Why did mom ever left us when we were young…? I was seeking for answers ever since, wanting to know why it did all happen. Why such a strong and a happy family would get broken and would go to its downfall. I was asking myself some questions even if I know I would never get an answer, it would be impossible for me to find them.

Learning that I have cancer, did not only affected me physically. It affected me straight to the heart, through my emotions. My family's broken, mother left, Zuko and I are rivals, dad didn't seem to care about me, and I got cancer. Just look how 'amazing' my life is… I wish I was just somebody else or sometimes I just tend to wish that this never even happened to my life. I wish our family were okay, I wish Zuko and I were best friends for life, I wish mom never left us.

I just thought that wanted to change as early as now. I know it might sound crazy, but I think I wanted to change course. I wanted to join the avatar. I think that maybe it's time for me to do the right thing…

I would try, but it's time for me to rest now. I just hope tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning so I went to the royal spa. The servants and the hairdressers smiled at me as I entered the room. I sat on a comfy chair and they started to brush my hair. "Would you please give me a new haircut; I wanted to look different…" I told them, they nodded and started to wet my hair.

They brushed it softly, soon they started to cut my hair. I was fallen to sleep, I was really relaxed at that time. But I was awakened when a servant woke me up saying that my hair was done already. I yawned and smiled at them then I stood up and looked at myself on the mirror. I saw that my hair was at its shoulder length and noticed that they gave me a side fringe. "Thank you…" I said and I soon walked my way out of the Royal Spa.

Today is the day were gonna go check out the Boiling Rock. I was waiting for Mai and Ty Lee to come. But before that, I'm gonna be eating my breakfast first. So I went to the dining room, dad was there eating his breakfast. I smiled at him and sat on a chair beside him. "I didn't expect you to get up this early, my princess…" he told me and he took a sip of his coffee. "Um, well…. Today were gonna be going to the Boiling Rock…" I told him and I started to eat my breakfast. "Oh, I see…" Dad commented and he soon left and went to the throne room.

A few minutes later, I can hear some footsteps approaching towards the dining room. And my guess was right, it was Mai and Ty Lee. "Azula nice haircut…" Ty Lee told me as she sat down on a chair beside me. I smiled as I brushed my hair with my fingers. "So what time are we gonna leave?" Mai asked me. "Maybe after an hour, I just need to prepare myself…" I told to them. "Come one guys, let's go to our room.

So we went inside my room, I changed my clothes and wore my armor. We chatted for a while until it was time to go.

When we arrived, there was a riot going on inside the prison. So after the riot, we interrogated the guard who's in charge for all of this mess. He said there were prisoners who were trying to escape and they were about to leave. I thought of a place where they would be, the cable car terminal. So we went there as fast as we can.

When we arrived there, I was shocked to see Zuko with the water tribe warrior. I didn't believe he would join the avatar's side.

So we competed with each other. He blasted fire at me, and I shot back. He was surprised to see that my fire was weak, that my fire turned into orange in its color. "What happened? Seems that you got weaker, my sister…" he bragged. I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I continued to compete with him.

Until he gave his strongest attack on me, I fell. I was catching my breath again. I was about to vomit again but no, not in front of them. I went pale and weaker… Ty Lee ran towards me, "Azula, are you okay…?" She asked me. "I'm fine…" I answered to her as I stood up and gave Zuko my final stare. He was shocked to see me. I looked different, I was pale and bruises are starting to show up again. He just turned around and they left along with all the other prisoners.

I told Ty Lee if we could go to the bathroom, she said yes and we went there. I soon ran over the sink because I couldn't help but to vomit. So there we go again, I vomited blood. "Azula… what's happening to you?" she asked me with shock. My eyes were widened, I didn't noticed Ty Lee was there… I slowly stood up straight as I wiped off the blood in some parts of my mouth. I faced Ty Lee as tears were soon to fall out from my eyes. "Those bruise, your paleness, and that… Tell me, do you have some sort of sickness…?" she asked me as she held both of my shoulder and was looking at me directly in the eyes, she was crying and was serious. "Fine…" my tears were falling out already "I'm sick, I got stage 2 leukemia! Get it?" I told her and I was sobbing already.

She cried too and gave me a hug. "Stay strong, okay? Remember that a friend like me won't leave you alone… You can fight this, with me… As long as I'm here…" she said with a smile and wiped off my tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Ty Lee knew my condition, she was always there for me. She was always inside my room, making me happy. Although she was giving me full joy and happiness, we still can't change the fact that I'm going to leave this world soon…

"Hey Zula, let's go to the turtle duck pond!" Ty Lee told me and she was cheerful as always. I nodded as she grabbed my hand and we went to the turtle duck pond outside. When we got there, the turtle duck pond looked like as it was before. Nothing has changed, actually. I suddenly smiled, maybe it's because of those memories from the past that keeps on entering my mind…

"Let's feed them…" Ty Lee said and she started throwing breadcrumbs over the turtle duck pond. "Sure…" I replied and grabbed some breadcrumbs too and threw it over the turtle duck pond. The turtle ducks gathered up together and ate the food we threw over. We smiled, the turtle ducks were so cute and adorable. "So, how's the feeling…? I guess this was the first time you ever fed those turtle ducks…" Ty Lee told me. "Well, I guess I felt nothing at all…" I said as I rolled my eyes over. She giggled, "Oh just stop it. I know you felt happy feeding those turtle ducks, right?" she still didn't stop. So I finally gave in, "Okay, I was joyful because the turtle ducks were cute… Happy?" I said as I stood up and stretched out myself.

We spent so much time together. We walked to the streets, we went to the park, and we even went to the seashore… Today was a good day for me, my heart felt so free. I've forgotten all of my problems at least for a day…

Soon Ty Lee was about to go home, "Thanks for making me happy today…" I said to her and gave her a tight hug. "Remember, stay strong… for everybody, 'kay?" she told me. I smiled as tears were about to fall but, "No, I don't want you to cry… Remember? Stay strong, 'Zula…" she reminded me and she soon left.

Weeks after, my body has gotten weaker. My sickness has gotten worse, the chemotherapy is no use… But still, the doctor continues on giving me some medicine…. I will never lose hope, never…

Dad entered my room today, since he has nothing to do. He looked through my things and… He saw the medicines I was taking… Now he learned about my condition… "What's this?! You have cancer?!"He said to me in shock. My heart beat faster as I heard his question to me. I jumped out of the bed and hugged his knees, crying…

"Please don't banish me… I didn't expect this to happen… I'm sorry for being careless, for being such a failure to you… I promise that I'll try to get better soon, just don't banish me father…" I begged him as I soon started to shudder. "Please…" I said to him once again. My eyes were crying out and I was sobbing. He sat down and hugged me, he cried too. It was unexpected for me.

"No, I'm sorry for breaking our family apart, for destroying your relationship between you and your brother…I'm sorry for being such an evil father to you, for putting you into so much trouble at such a young age… It's my fault, don't blame yourself." he told me and it made me cry harder.

Suddenly, a guard knocked on a door… We both wiped our tears and stood up. Dad opened the door, "There are visitor waiting for you on the lobby, Fire Lord Ozai…" the guard told dad and he went out of the room…

I was left all alone, again. I sighed and started to brush my hair in front of the mirror. When I looked through the brush, lots of hairs were clumped together. I cried, it was one of the side effects of the chemotherapy. It left a bald spot on my head. I looked uglier… Bruises, paleness, and now… Baldness…

I messed up the whole room in anger, threw the pillows everywhere, broke the mirror, tear the papers, and punched the wall so hard. I was so tired of these, every day I experience those things… I just leaned on to the wall and slowly slid down. I hugged my knees and cried….

A week has passed and I've gotten to the point wherein I can't manage to stand, or take care of myself anymore… And I was completely bald… The sickness has completely taken over my body, I'm now bedridden… Tomorrow will be the day that the Sozin's comet will arrive and I guess I won't be crowned Fire Lord because of my condition…


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the Sozin's Comet's arrival is finally here. Team avatar went to finish their own respective missions, Aang will combat Ozai. Toph, Sokka, and Suki will stop the other fire benders who will burn down the whole earth kingdom, while Zuko and Katara will take down Azula….

Once Zuko and Katara arrived at the palace gates, no one was there. So they sneaked in and went to the throne room. They were surprised, Azula or no one was there. So they asked the servant about his sister's whereabouts. "Tell me where is Azula…" he asked as he grabbed the servant's clothing towards him. "Um… she's at her room…" the servant said and ran away.

They went to Azula's room quickly. Zuko busted the door, "Let's have an Agni Kai, sister!" he said but was later silenced because of what he saw. The nurses along with doctor were shocked in his arrival. "Prince Zuko, your sister is on a fatal condition… We need to perform an operation sooner or else she dies…." The doctor explained while they're in the middle of an operation for his sister.

Zuko's heart was like struck by lightning; he was filled with grief and left the room. He closed the door slowly. He leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor, he hugged his knees and was soon about to cry. "Hey, stop crying… Let's just wish that your sister would survive the operation… She's strong, she could handle it…." Katara said and tried to cheer Zuko up. Zuko smiled, and saw a paper near the mailbox located in front of Azula's room. He stood up, he grabbed it and read its contents…..

_Dear, Zuzu_

_I know you hate me, I know I've hurt you a lot of times and I've put you always into so much trouble… And I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for everything I have done…. You never knew how much I loved you and our family… How much I've wished our crappy situation to end, how much I've wished for a complete and a happy family…. I wish you would forgive me, for everything I have done…. _

_If I may not make it after my operation, do not cry… Don't ever cry or try to miss me, because I will always be by your side, guiding you wherever you go… I wanna pay for all my evilness, and I think this Leukemia is my payment for all of that. I deserve to die, even at such a young age…. Who knows? Maybe we'll be siblings again in another life?_

_If you ever saw mom, please tell her that I love her and sorry… I miss her so much… Or maybe I'll see her in spirit world when I die, I would tell her how much we both missed her and loved her…_

_Zuko, I hand you the crown. I want you to be fire lord, I want you to rule the fire nation for me and everyone. I know you are a good leader and I'm counting on you... You could do it, I know you can… I know you very well…_

_Tell the avatar that I'm sorry for almost killing him… Tell Sokka and his girlfriend that I'm sorry… Just tell everyone that I'm sorry and I hope that they would forgive me._

_So I guess this is it, we'll never know if I could still be given another chance… But I hope you wont forget what I told you, I hope you wont forget who I am…._

_Your sister,_

_Azula_

Zuko crumpled the paper and punched the wall to hard. "Oh Agni, please let my sister live. Please let my sister survive, she's too young to experience these things…." He prayed. Katara hugged Zuko…

Ozai was defeated by the avatar, but before the avatar left. Ozai said something…. "Please don't let my daughter die… Please save her life… She needs you…" he said to the avatar. The avatar nodded and left.

When Aang arrived at the palace he asked Zuko what is going on. "I have defeated your father, what's the matter? He said Azula needs me…" Aang said to Zuko as he was catching his breath, he was too tired. "You came right on time… My sister, she's on a fatal condition…" Zuko said and doesn't know how to explain this too Aang. "If ever the doctors weren't successful in her operation, save my sister's life… Please do, I beg you Aang…" he said.

Aang nodded and they waited for the doctor and his nurses to finish the operation. They waited for half an hour and the doctor has confirmed that Azula was dead….

(Wait, wait, wait…. This is not the end of the story yet…. Just wait for the next chapter to come out and see what happens… Do you think Aang would be successful in reviving Azula's life? Or do you think not?)


	6. Chapter 6

Aang entered the room, he was shocked to see Azula. Seeing her body full of bruises, seeing her bald. He felt piteous for the princess. So he tried his best in reviving her life. He went towards the bed where Azula is lying dead. He extended his arms and touched Azula's forehead. He concentrated and soon his arrows were starting to glow.

He transferred an immense amount of energy into Azula's body and used his water bending to cleanse all the impurities from her body. He opened his eyes and was waiting for her to wake up. Azula was slowly starting to breathe, and then soon she was awakened. She yawned as if she only woke up from a deep sleep.

"Zuko, Azula… she starts to breathe again!" Aang shouted and Zuko entered the room quickly in excitement. "Thank you!" he shouted and hugged his sister tight. Azula smiled with tears while being hugged by his brother. "I was so worried about you…" he said. He stood up and walked towards to Aang. "Thanks, Aang… for saving my sister's life…" he said and gave Aang a manly hug.

Aang was about to leave the room but Azula spoke. "Avatar Aang, thank you… I owe you my life, thanks for saving me…" she thanked. Aang smiled and he slowly closed the door.

"Hey, Zuzu… have you read the letter…?" Azula asked. "Yeah awkward… I cried and I couldn't believe you made me cry!" Zuko joked and they laughed together. "Oh, Zuzu…" Azula said with a sigh. "I'm just… so happy… were all okay now…" Zuko said as he hugged his sister and smiled.

(Well, ending for this story… But I've planned already for the continuations… I hope you liked it and I hope you'll be also reading the continuation I will make in another story… Just wait for it to come out… so… what do 'ya think?)


End file.
